The crossedlovers
by CreeaamPuff
Summary: Hmm, my first fan-fic, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, i try my best here XD . SOO Katniss and Peeta are in highschool.. Katniss used to hang out with Peeta, but now he is to busy with his girlfriend :/ Will they be together? Won't there be any other character that stops them to be together? FIND OUT HERE! IT'S FREE! xDDD xoxo
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own the hunger games.

Katniss P.O.V:

I get my books out of my locker when somebody pushes me. I look back and see that Glimmer Harrison was behind me saying something.

"Hey loser! Be careful next time! " she yells

"Thanks for saying I don't need your advice.." I grown.

Ugh.. Glimmer was the most popular girl in the school. Every boy was at her feet, doing anything for her, but she is just using them. What a bitch…

Glimmer is walking away with her boyfriends, Peeta Mellark. I know him since we were five, when our parents met at a New Year's party. We started to hang out a while, he was a really nice guy… until he met Glimmer and satyed all the day with her. 24 our of 24 hours, which kinda hurt me because.. well.. I had a kind of feeling for him, the love feeling.

Suddenly I opened my eyes and realized I will be late for math's. I better go, or I will get some extra homework again..

~AFTER THE CLASSES~

I go outside to meet Madge and Gale to go home. They were waiting for me in the yard.

"What took so long?" Madge shouted

"Nothing.. you know that I am really slow when it is walking right?" I say

"Anyways.. Katniss, would you like to go to the party tonight? You know, Glimmer's party?" asks Gale

No, not really,I say t myself, but if I wouldn't go, then will Peeta ever know that I exist? I mean, I want at least to be friends with him again, just that. I don't wanna be a bitch and steal "miss popularity"'s boyfriend.. she would kill me.

"Yeah sure.. I would love to come " I say

"Well okay then, see you there!" says Madge

"Wait, aren't you supposed to come with us?" Gale asks

"You know this guy called Cato? Well he asked me to go after school to his house to see a film and have some fun!"

Cato. Never heard of him.. oh well "Oh ok.." I say

"So.. are you coming with me or not?" Gale asks

"Sure." I say


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss's P.O.V

When we were about to cross the street Clove comes to us

"Hey guys!" she says

"Hey" we both say

"Umm, Gale.. would you like to come at a film with me? I got two tickets and nobody wants to come with me, so.. will you come?" she blushes

Gale blushes. "Yeah, i would love to go! Where do we meet?"

"The park? It's near both of us!"

"Okay, see you there!"

"CAN YOU FUCKING BELIVE THAT CLOVE INVITED ME TO GO TO A FILM WITH HER? WE HAVE A DATE!"

"God, Gale!It's just a movie!"she just has an extra ticket and she was kind wnough to invite you!"

"ORRRRR,ORRRRR SHE BOUGHT THE TICKET BECAUSE SHE WANTED ME TO GO WITH HER!"

"That's an idea too" I sigh

Peeta's P.O.V

"... and hav I told you about this new pair of shoes that I got today? They are absolutley Faaaaaab! Peeta? PEETA!" Glimmer screams

I wake up from my thoughts and say: "Glimmer, I don't think..."

"Whatever! SOOOO you will come today at my party right? SAY YES!" she cuts me

" Yeah sure.. how can I say no?.."

"Then see you tomorrow" she says and kisses me, but I pull away.

At first I wanted to be with Glimmer only because everybody was makeing fun of her... she was allways sitting under her desk crying. It was painfull to see her like that. But after her father got beck with her mother.. well.. she became richer, bitchy and really annoying.. like what guy would want to hear her stories about how she bought a new pair of shoes? SERIOUSLY?

"Hey dude!" says Finnick

"Hey.."

"What's the matter? Glimmer didn't want to give you her virginity?"

Oh god.. " No.. she is just too.."

"Hot? Sexy? Beautifull? Damn Peeta she is the hottest girl I've ever seen! You are fucking lucky!"

"I wants to say: bitchy, full of herself, mean. Have you seen all of the stuff she does to Katniss?"

"Katniss? Katniss Everdeen? If she is, nope.."

"Yeah her.. I mean every time I want to stop her she just starts crying or ignores me.."

"Dude! She uses you! Just break up with her and everything will be brilliant! But until you break uo with her.. you have to give it to her! "

"FINNICK! I don't want to do that! She is not the right girl for me!"

"C'mon man! Just do it for me to tell me how it was.."

"Oh yeah? So I'm a guy who does sex with a girl just to tell his friend how it was? Then.. what have you done to me?"

" Umm well... umm... ummm I ummm..."

"See! The answer is No Finnick"

"Fine but can you please atleast tell me how she kisses?"

"Why? You wanna get her after I break up with her?.."

"I have my plans.."


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss's P.O.V

Tonight is Glimmer's party.. and I'm not so sure if I wanna go, I mean she isn't even my friend. Wait, is she putting me down again? No, I won't let her put me down anymore! If I wanna go, then I'll go, no matter what...

I open my wadrobe and look for something to wear.. hmm... I would wear a dress...So I find a black and white dress with a little bow at the waist with some black shoes.. Perfect!

My mind goes back to Peeta, why in the world woulc Peeta the sweet, lover, good guy be with Glimmer the bitchy, mean, selfish girl. They don't even match! But.. who am I to judge people?.. Maybe Peeta changed from who I knew he was, maybe he is exactly like Glimmer.

I shake my ,no,no Peeta is taken, he is not single, he is with the hottest girl in the school, I don't have any chances! Peeta is take, Peeta is taken, Peeta is... AAAAAARGH.

~AT THE PARTY~

"Wooo! Look who's here! The little dummie! Why are you here, hav I invited you?" says Glimmer

"If you don't remember, which I think you don't cause you don't have anough brain to do, yes you invited me when we were at math's."

"Ohhh, now look who wants to be "cool" . Shush, bitch.."

I just ignore her and search for Madgein the crowd. When I spot her she was talking with Cato. I go near them and interrupt them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Katniss, great to see you! He is Cato!"

"Nice to meet you Cato" I say

" Same here.. so want something to drink?"

"Sure, why not?" says Madge

"You know what? I go to get some snacks at the bar, okay? " I say

"Okay!"

It was my chance. Peetwa was at the bar talking with Finnick. It's courious how he isn't with Glimmer..

"Hey Peeta!"

Peeta's P.O.V.

Katniss talks to me? Oh, wow, after 2 years she finally decideds to talk to me...

"Hey Katniss.."

"WOW dude! Glimmer is giving you the " You are dead if you talk to her" look" Finn whispers

" I don't give a damn" I say careless

"So, Peeta.. long time no talk!.."

"Yeah, pretty much.."

-awkward silence-

"Wanna see some of my painting" I ask her

"Woooo, something is getting hot in here!" says Finn

"Finn! Don't be a dick!" I say

"Sure I would love to!" says Katniss

"Follow me."


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss's P.O.V

Okay Katniss, don't be nervous.. He just shows you come of his paintings... Be brve Katniss!

"... and this is my favourite one, the forest one."

"Peeta! That's amazing!" The painting was with a little girl in the woods, she was keeping her arrows and her bow while a mocking bird was sitting near her..how beautifull..

"Thanks Katniss.."

"PEETA! MOVE YOUR ASS BACK IN THE HOUSE AND PLAY THE BOTTLE WITH US!" shouts Glimmer

"I'm coming.. ugh..anyways, let's go inside.."

"Okay.."

~inside, playing the bottle~

Peeta's P.O.V

I hate playing the bottle..Every time when we start playing and it lends on me and other girl than Glimmer she slaps me.. why? I don't even know!

" Wooo Katniss and Peeta!" shouts Finnick and gives me a look like " You are dead for Glimmer man!"

Why in the world has to be her? Not cause I don't like her.. it's just that... I care about her and I don't want Glimmer to be jelous and do something bad to her..

"KISS KISS KISS KISS" everyobdy except Glimmer shouts

"Stop!" says Glimmer.. "I want to change a bit the rules! How about the one that lends the head of the bottle, which in our case it's Katniss, to leave the party! in that way we can get some annoying people out!"

"But.. if it lends on you Glimmer?... "

"I will tell if they leave or not!.. So Katniss.. get your ass out of my house in this momment!"

She can't do this to her , it's too much! i have to do something! But when I was about to protest Cato shouts:

"You know what? This party sucks! I'll leave with her!"

So they both leave...


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss's P.O.V

I can't belive she just did that.. at least I have Cato by my side..

"Umm Katniss, can I tell you something?"

"What Cato?"

"I-I-I... I lo-.. I love you.."

What? no,no,no,no,NO I know it sounds dselfish, but the only person I wanna hear that is Peeta.. I know I won't hear that from him, but he is the only person who is right to say that..

Cato pulls me closer to him and crshes his lips on mine, when I see Peeta coming. His face is shockes/angry/and tries to ignore..

"No, Cato, I don't want that.."... "Peeta it's not what you think!"

"You just played with me? All of these years? I had feelings for you Katniss!" he shouts

"No Peeta! Don''t go!" I scream and I can feel tears on my cheeks

" Let him babe, he is just jelous" says Cato

"Leave... me...ALONE!" I scream an punch himin the cheek

"OW, YOU HIT KINDA HARD FOR A GIRL!"

Peeta's P.O.V:

I can't belive that Katniss just did that to me.. I know, we weren't together, but exactly when I thought she loves me I wanted to tell her what I feel for her. I have to forget about her..

" Hey babe? Is everything okay?" asks Glimmer

I sigh " Yes.."

"C'mon let's have some fun to cheer you up"

I wasn't in modd, but I wanted to forgot about Katniss, so..

I take her in my arms and kiss her passionally, her legs where around me now. She unzipps her dress and goes to bed. We were now just in undewear. God, Glimmer is so wild .Why am I doing this?! Whatever..

"C'mon Peeta! Let's play a game, it's called " Answer and strip""

What the fuck? If I answer only one question I will be completly naked!

"Okay, but I start.."

"Go on.."

"Have you ever done sex before?"

"No.."

"Okaaaaay,now you have to take your bra off"

"Now my turn,do you love me?.."

I have to think on this question..but Katniss will do this to me too, so why to be an idiot and let her rule me? I can do whatever I want.

"Yes,I love you..."

Is that the truth?.. i don't know... Glimmer takes off my boxers. Ok, now I am embaressed..

"So.. will you put that in me or not?!" she shouts

OK I FEEL WEIRD, I AM NOT OKAY BEEING NAKED LIKE THAT.

"Mhm, when you want, I will..."

" this exact moment."

So I do, she moans and shouts my name, but I don't feel right, she isn't the right girl... so I stop.

"PEETA! DON'T TELL ME YOU DID THAT IN ME! YOU KNOW WE DIDN'T USE A CONDOM DO YOU?! PLUS I DON'T WANNA BE A MOM YOU OSN OF A BITCH!"

"No Glimmer" So I pull away and get my clothes on. "Actually... you know what?! You are a bitch! You allways wanted me just to have someone to hug you or kiss you! And I'm not that person anymore! First you were really kind, but then you started to be a bitch! I'm fucking sick of you!"

"Did you just say I'm a bitch..? WAIT, YOU BREAK UP WITH ME?! HOW DARE YOU?!"

"Yes Glimmer, it's over."

"Well fine then.." she takes out her phone and calls someone "Hey, yes this is Glimmer. I want to inform you I am available... thanks, love ya,bye!"

What?.. Wait she just broke up with me and now she is taken? What the fuck?!

"There, you are my ex-boyfriend, now Thresh is my boyfriend so bye bye!"


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss's P.O.V

I can't belive he is gone..My only love for 11 years is gone. All of the emotions I felt for him, the feelings are destroied by one kiss. One kiss that didn't mean nothing. Cato is sitting near me.

"You know, our really short relationship could mean something.. you know.."

"No Cato. You can be my friend, that's the limit!"

"Okay, fine but can I try my sexy face..?"

"Sure..."

So he does that, and stays like stone for 3 minutes. "C'mon do something! I can't stay like that for the whole day!"

"Ha ha, you wish Cato!" I laugh

"Okay, fine!"he says while laughing"So, want to get an ice cream? Like friends?"

"Haha awesome!" I say

~in the park~

Hanging with Cato is really fun. he is funny, friendly and really kind. This makes me forget about Peeta. But, wait.. didn't Madge love Cato? Oh go, what have I done?

"Cato?.. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything!"

"Umm, you know Madge right?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, then youtold her anything about me?.."

"No, not really.. she just asked me if I know you and I said: "Yeah, kinda""

"Oh..."

"Why?"

"She likes you! Are you blind?!"

"I've seen that, but still, iI am not looking for a girlfriend now.. let's go and watch a film at me!"

"Nah, let's go at me, I have some really good films!"

Suddenly I see Peeta walking near the lake. Not the right moment to see him, plus I am with Cato... I can see his deep blue eyes giving me a look like:" Again with him?" or " So you are together" but then he looks in the other way. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach..

"Let's go Cato"


	7. Chapter 7

Peeta's P.O.V:

Katniss was with Cato in the park, guess that they are together now.. Whatever, I never had a chance with her. I don't deserve her. I was just a jerk for ignoring her all of this time, and after 2 years I just realised that.. but she wasn't trying to talk with me either... I'll call Finnick to spent a night at my place, maybe in taht way I can feel better

"Hey Finn!"

"Hey Peeta! WAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAP?"

"Neh, nothing much.. Wanna spend a night at my place.. you know, listen some music, watching some movies...?"

"Sure thing! I will come at 9 okay?"

"Yeh, sure, oh also bring some beer too!"

"Duuuh! I was already doing that!"

"Cool! Meet ya there!"

On my way home I met Gale. Katniss's friend...

"Peeta! Awesome to see you!"

"Ugh, not in mood Gale!"

"Whaaat? C'mon let's got to a bwaaaar! Or at a strip club! Yeah, awesome!"

"Gale you're drunk.."

"NAW I'MA NAWT! SOOOOOOOOOOOOO WADDDDAAAAAAP?"

"Gale I take you home..."

"NO NEED TA BUDDIEH"

I pull him in the car and bring him home. All the way he talked about Clove and beer...

"THANKS BUDDIEH I LOVE "

"Yeah, yeah, good night Gale"

"GIMMIE A HUGGIEEEEEEEEEEE"

"Good night..."

~ at Peeta's~

"Dude! I waited for you 30 minutes! What took so long?!"

"Gale was drunk.. so..."

"Ugh, anyways,no need to know... let's go inside, it's fucking cold outside!"


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss's P.O.V.

"Cato! Can you get the popcorn?"

'Yeah sure!"

We were about to watch "Almost famous" when suddenly I hear Cato screaming.I got up fast and ran to him.

"CATO! CATO! ARE YOU OKAY?"

He laughs and says" Gottcha! Nothing happend!" he laughs

I slap him " You jerk! I was about to call the ambulance!"

"OWWWW, Katniss calm down!"

"Get out! NOW!"

"God, it was a joke!"

"Get out!"

So he does, and groans after getting out. I don't regret getting him out, actually I'm kinda proud of..

Peeta's P.O.V

Me and Finnick together:BUT I WOULD WAALLLLK 500 MILEEEEEES AND I WILL WAAAAAAAAALK 500 MILLLLLLLLLEEEEEEES.

"MAN THAT'S AWWEEEEEESOMEEEEEEE" says Finnick

" I KNOW REEEEEEEIGHT!"

" WE ARE DRUNK AS FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK, YA KNAW THAAAAAAAAT?"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP"

" YAUUUU KNAWWWWWWWWWW KATNISS DIIIIIIIIIIIID REAAAAAAAAAALY SEEEM TA LIIIIIIIIIIIIKE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU"

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, SHE'S WITH CATO, SHE'S COOOOOOOL."

"RIIIIIIIIGHT"

"AGAIN?"

"AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN"

" AND I WOULD WALK 500 MILES, AND III WOULD WALK 500 MILES!"


	9. Chapter 9

Peeta's P.O.V

I wake up with Finnick in my arms. WAIT A MINUTE.. FINNICK IS IN MY ARMS! I pull away fast, but he wakes up faster.. everything was messed up iin here.. a lot of beer bottles were on the floor. Yep, we were drunk. I see a camera in front of me. I take it and watch the film. It was with me and Finnick... KISSING. WHAT THE FUUUCK? I kissed Finnick?!

I go in the bathroom and brush my teeth three times. , not with Finn. Bad idea, bad idea, BAD IDEAAAAAAAAA. I hear Finnick's scream. Guess he saw the tape.

"OMG PEETA! WE...WE... YOU AND I... WE... WE FUCKING KISSED!"

"Calm down! This happend only today!AND IT IS ONLY BETWEEN US! And this didn't happend! Got it?!

"Totally!"

Katniss's P.O.V

I wake up and crush my allarm clock on the floor, UGH! It's hard to admit, but I miss Peeta's eyes... maybe if I call him.. hope he understands..

"Hey Peeta!"

"Who is there?.."

"Katniss..."

"Oh. Well hey Katniss, what do you want...?"

"Just to ask you if you would like to hang out today?"

"Today... yeah sure.. but only teo of us?.."

"Yes."

"Okay.. how about to meet at the park?"

"Sure"

"Ok meet ya there! -in the back ground- PEEETA OH MY GOD COME TO SEE THIS! IT'S A GIRL IN YOUR CAR.. LOOKS LIKE CLOVE! WITH GALE! OH MY GOD! GALE AND CLOVE DO IT IN YOUR CAR PEETA!1 COME AND JOIN THE SHOW!"

"Okaaaaaaay, meet you there" I laugh

Wow, Finn was C.R.A.Z.Y. and fucking funny.. haha, oh well I have to dress up, or I'll go in my fluffy P.J.'s I get an hanorack with "Pull&Bear" on it and some black jeans and some red snickers from Converse. I lock the door and go outside, the sun was rising, awesome!

~at the park~

"Hey Peeta" I shout

He was wearing a white t-shirt, red jeans and some skaters.. Wait, do I dsee lipstick on his t-shirt?.. yep I do..

"Heeeeeey" he smiles and gives me a hug

"Umm what is it with the lipstick..?"

"Oh this? Umm let's say Finnick and I got drunk yesterday.. and he kinda kissed every t-shirt or kinda anything he found.. WITH LIPSTICK"

"Oh.. " I laugh " Let's go and watch the concert from the center of the park!"

"Sure!"

So we go there and everybody was sitting and beeing bored. It was a rock'n'roll song.. how can you sit down at a rock'n'roll song?! After the song finished the guy said: Looks like we have two love birds in the baaaaack. Everybody was starring at us, when I realise that I was holding Peeta's hand, so I let it...

"Okay let's give them a song! The next song is Super Girl by Reamonn!"

You can tell by the way she walks  
That she's my girl.  
You can tell by the way  
She talks she woos the world.  
You can see in her eyes  
That no one is her change  
She's my girl,  
My supergirl.

I feel Peeta's hand near my waist, getting me closer to him...

And then she'd say  
That nothing can go wrong  
When you're in love  
What can be wrong?  
And then she'd laugh  
The night time into day  
Pushing her fear  
Further alone

Wait.. they just got the lyrics wrong.. why didn't they sing the chours?.. Oh god.. I feel Peeta's other hand arround me..

And then she'd say:  
"It's ok, I got lost on the way  
But I'm a supergirl  
And supergirls don't cry"  
And then she'd say:  
"It's alright, I got home  
Late last night

Peeta holds me tighter...

And then she'd shout  
Down the line  
Tell me she's got no more time  
Cause she's a supergirl  
And supergirl's don't cry

And then she'd scream  
In my face  
Tell me to leave,  
Leave this place  
Cause she's a supergirl  
And supergirl's just fly

Yeah she's a supergirl,  
A supergirl.  
She's so in seeds*  
She's burning trees*  
She's so in seeds*  
She's burning streams*  
Yeah she's a supergirl  
A supergirl  
A supergirl  
My supergirl.

Peeta puts his head near me, our foreheadss touch

" Will you kiss her or what?!" the guy shouts

So he does, his lips touch mine, his toungue begs to get in, so i let him.. out toungues dance lips are so soft.. Peeta takes me in his arms and kisses me. When we don't have any air we stopped, but I had a hunger to get more.. I needed more..

"Let's clap for these two love birds!" shouts the girl o the stage

That was the best day in my life

"So, you forgive me for the Cato thing..?"

"Are we a couple now?" he smiles

"All I can say is that I love you.."

"I love you too.."

And we kiss again, passionaley..


	10. Chapter 10

Peeta's P.O.V

Wow, are we really together? I mean, after the Cato thing I thought that I'll never have any chance to be even friends with Katniss, things go pretty fast.

"So, um.. would you like to come at my place?You know.. I feel kinda loneley there, after what Cato did to me -cough cough-"

"I would love too, and umm, what did Cato did to you..? Wait a second, he was in your house?"

"Don't get the wrong idea! I was just angry because of you and I started to think that you would never love me again and I wanted to have somebody on my side, so I told Cato to go at my place to watch a film,but when he wanted to get the popcorn he screamed, so I freaked out aand a-a-and and.." she started crying

"You don't have to cry..." I hugged her

"But, but, I thought he got hurt and I was about to call the ambulance.. like I did for my father, but at him it was real... and he died there..and nobody knew except me.." she cries harder

Okay, I didn't know that Katniss's father died, which is really painfull, and I think for her it's more painfull that the killer is searching for her..

"I will be with you Katniss, no matter what, I'll protect you and be sure you are okay.."

She burries her face in my chest and whispers:

"You are the only person i can trust now.. and the only person that cares about me"

We stay like that 5 minutes until someboody, who i didn't want to be there, saw us..

"Hey Peet- WOW DUDE ARE YOU BACK WITH HER?!" shouts Finnick

Katniss laughs. "Well great to see you here! Wanna come to my place too?"

Wait, I thought I was the only invited, if Finnick comes he willruin everything.

"Woot! I would love to! Wait, it wasn't a date between you two?"

"Nope" says Katniss

"Yes" I say in the same time

Katniss gives me a look like: "C'mon Peeta!"

I give her the look: "Fine..."

"I see what you guys did here! You missed me! AWW HOW CUTE! GIVE FINNICK A HUGGIE"

"No thanks" I say while Katniss is hugging him


	11. Chapter 11

Katniss's P.O.V

~in the car~

"Peeta, can I turn on the radio?"

"Sure.."

At the radio it was the song Florence + The Machine: Dog Days Are Over. I loved that song!

Happiness, it hurt like a train on a track  
Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back  
She hid around corners and she hid under beds  
She killed it with kisses and from it she fled  
With every bubble she sank with a drink  
And washed it away down the kitchen sink

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
The horses are coming  
So you better run

Run fast for your mother and fast for your father  
Run for your children for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your longing behind you  
Can't carry it with you if you want to survive

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses  
'Cause here they come

I started to sing it a bit, after I realised that Peeta was singing it too. He liked it too?.. It doesn't look like his type of music. He realises that he sand loud so we looked at each other

"I didn't know you liked Florence.." he said

"I like?! I LOOVE her! I didn't know you sing, or that you like her too.. it doesn't look like your type of music.."

"Yeah, it's weird, if that makes it better I listen to dubstep or DNB too.."

"Only cause I told you to come with me at the Skrillex concert! That's where you met Glimmer aaaaand that's were everybody saw you.." says Finnick

"I don't want to remember, so please shut up" he cuts him off

"Okay, but at least she has to know! Not only me dude!" laughs Finnick

"No Finnick, I don't actually wanna know.."

"You loose" says Finnick while drinking his cherry flavoured Coke

~at Katniss's house~

"I'll go prepare some cookies, if it doesn't bother you" says Peeta

"Nope, not at all!"

"Okay then!" he goes in the kitchen and closes the door

Me and Finnick go in the living room. I feel Finnick's hand and wonder why did he do thar?.

"We need to talk..."

"Why? Is there something wrong Finnick?"

"It's about the killer, you know, the one that killed your familly.."

My eyes get watery,"Yes, what is it?"

"Katniss, the killer is searching for you, and he is in town.."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know.."

The killer that killed my familly was in town.. Suddenly a flashback starts:

_"Daddy, daddy! Are you okay?!" I cry _

_"Sweetie don't come in here! It's, it's dangerous!"_

_"Oh so where is the little girl?" I hear a man voice_

_"I'll never tell you!"_

_"Fine.." - hits with knife- "One day I'll find her.."_

_I heard my dad's scream. The man is gone.._

_"DADDY! DON'T GO! I NEED YOU!" I scream while I see him down with blood_

_"Sweetie, promise me that you will be carefull, go and stay at the Mellark's house, tell them to be carefull..."_

_"NO! DADDY! STAY WIH ME!"_

_But he doesn't answer... He is gone forever. From that day I took a decision to kill that person who did that to my familly, he has to pay for this."_


	12. Chapter 12

Finnick's P.O.V **( ok, i would like to do some Finnick's P.O.V.. what do you think? should I do more? :D Let me know! :D)**

****I felt like the third wheel for them, but still it was fun to hear Peeta's argues about me staying with them. Katniss told me that she was going to help Peeta in the kitchen, what does it take so long? Oh wait, I can hear some giggles.. heh, these two love birds... I say:

"Guys! C'mon you are not alone in the house, at least giggle somewhere else, and when I say no giggle it means keep your pants on!" I laugh

I can hear Peeta swearing and Katniss laughing. Ah, I feel better now! So I decide to see what Katniss has got in here, yeah kind of a stalker, but hello! I will say I accidently found them!

I find a box with some papers in it. The box says: Things to do this summer:

a dog

japanase

Madge out with the moving

't argue with Glimmer ( this was cut)

5. Talk to Peeta ( cut)

6. Loose virginity

Wow, this girl has big plans! Hope the last plan is not gonna happen today when I am here..that would be weird.

"Finnick?.." I hear Katniss

"Yea?.."

"Can you go and get some, umm, some milk?"

"Sure thing" I am not that dumb though.

"Thanks"

I pretend that I leave, but instead I hid in Katniss's wadrobe, man I need some freaking popcorn for the big show!

"Did he left?" says Peeta

"Yep, now we are alone"

Damn, just got together and they do sex? Whaaaaaat?

"Perfect" says Peeta with a sexy voice

"Wait a minute, let me see if i have condoms"

Oh fuck! I forgot to put them back.. I try to put one near the wadrobe, so I could enjoy atleast the show..

"Found one!" says Katniss

Oh man! I hoped I could see better how they get naked! I mean, I wanna see just Katniss, of course!

"Oh jes- Katniss!"

"Oh Peeta!"

FML, I can't see anything! At least I can hear...

"Katniss you are wonderfull.."

"Shut up and harder"

Can't they do that better?.. I'm getting bored..

" OH GOD KAT-"

"OH GOD PEET-"

What?! No! I missed the best part!

"Wait a minute, why did the wadrobe move..?"

"I don't know, let's check"

Nope, not possible, NOOOO

"Hey guys!"I say

"I told you!" says Peeta to Katniss! "Give me 5 bucks!"

"Wait, you didn't do it?!" I say

"No, we just pretended to see if you will watch or not, and hee you are!" says Katniss

"Nice played"

"Now, get out."

"Wait, guys! Can I at least stay in the kitchen?!"

"No"

"but,bu-"

"Good bye Finnick"

"But!"

"Good bye!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys :( You don't even bother to review my story! Sorry to sound rude, but if I don't get at least one review at this chapter I'll stop wrting, sorry :/**

**Katniss's** P.O.V

"Okay, you won Peeta! AGAIN" We were playing some Wii Games and I can see hat Peeta was kinda good at this though, but come on! He won like 10 times in a row!

"Eh, what can I say? I used to play tennis when I was 10"

"You know that I love you?" I smile

"Of course sweetheart" and he kisses me gently

I giggle. My life was perfect, I had what I allways wanted, him. Suddenly a thunder breaks my ear

"ARGH! " I shout and put my hands at the ears and shiver

"Umm Kat Are you okay? I am here.."

"Sorry, I just hate thunders, they are really scary,and when I was little I sand a song to get it away, now it is like this: Jsut get your thunder buddy and say the magic words: FUCK YOU THUNDER -shows middle finger- YOU CAN SUCK MY DICK. And that's kinda all I say giggleing.

"Wow,so, cool" He was down on the carpet laughing

"C'mon! Don't laugh!" I friendly punch him

He gets my waist and we roll on the carpet. Our faces were so close, I could see his deeply blue eyes. I stare at him for a few seconds and then crash my lips on his. He responds the same.

"I love you Peeta" I say while burring my face in his chest

"I love you too." he says

Peeta's P.O.V

I've never felt this way for a girl before. Maybe that she was the one. The only one.

"Hey Peeta..? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Are you.. are you a virgin.?"

Should I lie to her...? I mean,maybe she wasn't a virgin anymore, we are 18..

"No.."

"Oh.. with Glimmer?"

"Kinda.. "

"What do you mean kinda?"

"She wasn't the right girl, you are"

"That's so sweet" and I kiss her

Wait.. did Katniss just passed out? Yep, she did.. I get her in my arms and put in the bed and sit near her. She is so warm.I look at the clock and it is midnight, I should go..I get up but Katniss catches ma and whispers:

"Stay with me, please"

"Always"

So I put my arm near her and she burries in my chest. I love her. I loved her, I love her, and I'll will love her


	14. Chapter 14

Katniss's P.O.V

In the morning I find Peeta sleeping on the floor. Aww, how cute he looks! I get up and go to the bathroom to brush my teethh and have I shower, when I rea;ise that I was wearing his , why am I wearing his white t-shirt with a text like " This is a black text, problem"? Not because I didn't like it, but why in the world am I wearing his t-shirt and I didn't knew it..? Peeta was yawning , I could hear that

"Umm, Peeta why mI wearing your t-shirt?"

"I was sure that was your first thing to say..Well, your hanorack got some juice on it, and I didn't find any t-shirts, so I gave you mine"

"Oh, if you say so.."

"Yep..."

Peeta's P.O.V

Okay that isn't really what happend..

"_After I| put Katniss in bed I hear a knock, I go and open the door. There was a man dressed in black. He punched me in the face and I got unconcoius, but I could still see how he ripped Katniss's hanorack off, i could hear her scream... her scream.. her scream..._

_I wake up in black room. My hands and legs are binded.I have to find Katniss, I don't even know what that man did to her..I take a knife near by me and cut the ropes, while I feel the pain from my head._

_Suddenly I hear two voices: "NEVER!.. NEVER! NEV-"_

_"Shut up sweetheart, or you will be dead in minute"_

_That was Katniss's voice, I have to find her, and save her, so I follow the voices. I open the door and see Katniss half naked and near her the guy dressed in black._

_"PEETA! HELP ME! " she says with tears in the eyes_

_"Don't you even dare to touch the girl.."_

_I don't even know who I am right now, what I am, What I want to do, what I have to do.. The only thing I know is that I have to save Katniss. I punch the guy in the face and take his gun. He takes Katniss and struggles her._

_"Drop the gun, or she dies." says the man_

_"Don't! Peeta save yourself!" says Katniss_

_I can't even talk right now, I don't even know what to do. I get the gun more secure in my hands. This is it, if I shoot the only person I care about and that I love, I will never forgive myself, but I have to save her in a way. So I shoot _

_"ARGH" shout the man full of pain_

_I take Katniss in my arms and run. Run in nowhere.. nowhere.. Katniss.. safe... nowhere..."_

"Peeta, are you ok?" asks Katniss_  
_

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess"

"Are you sure, you just says some strange things like : man, black, kidnapped, shot, gun, dead, alive, searching."

"No, really I'm fine, I just, had a nightmare.." I lied

"Okay, today I have to go and meet Madge, Want to join me?"

"No, thanks"

"Ok. See you later"

"Bye,bye, have a great time" I say and kiss her lips

She giggles

After Katniss leaves I call Finnick

"Hey, Finn?"

"HEYO!"

"Yep, that's you..Look, something happend this night, and you're the only person I can talk about it"

"Sure ! I'll come to you in 10 minutes"

"Okay, see you"

He closed. Now I have to call Gale, he is the only friend that stayed with Katniss in the last 2 years, he might know something about the killer.

"Hey, Gale?"

"I can't talk now, I have to go"

"Sure, but can you come to my place after you finish the stuff you are doing now..? Katniss is in danger.."

"Katniss is in danger?! I am coming right now!"

So he closes


	15. Chapter 15

Katniss's P.O.V

Peeta was so weird this morning, I mean, did something happen to him? I don't even remember something, except that I fell in his armns and fell asleep. Anyways, maybe he will be better today.

I go at Pizza Hut to meet Madge. In the way I crush into a man.

"Oh, sorry!Do you need any help?"

"No. thanks.. Ow. my head hurts.."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I say while my eyes got teary

"Hey, it's okay! You don't have to cry..My name is Jake by the way"

"My name is Katniss"

"So, Katniss wanna hang out?"

"I can right now, but after , yeah sure"

-give phone number- "Call me!"

"Okay, see ya!"

I continoued my way to Pizza Hut. Jack's hands were really familliar, like I felt them yesterday night. How can that happen? Yesterday I remember just to feel Peeta's arms, and then fall asleep, only if...

"Hey Kat! Right here!"

I bring back my thoughts and go to sit near Madge

"Hey Madge, so why did you want to meet?.."

"Remember Cato, well, after he told me what happend between you and him, he wanted a girlfriedn, SOOO, right now you are sitting near the hottest guy in the district named Cato's girlfriend, oh by the way awesome shirt!"

"Yeah, it's Peeta's.."

"Oh, so you slept at him or did you guys-"

"None of that, it's just that in the morning I woke up like this, and when i asked Peeta what happend he was so nervous, after that he said strange words like: killer, man, black, safe, dark room. After, I accidently crushed in a guy named Jack, and he hugged me, but his arms were familliar... and I don't even know what happend"

"Wait, wait, wait, you say that you and Peeta are a couple, right? So, then you like this guy Jack right, which, you think you had sex with while Peeta was asleeep?!"

"Not actually, I mean he looks handsome, but not in that way I wanted to say that his arms were familliar.."

"Anyways, I think it's just you beeing to worried not to cheat on Peeta, RELAX! Let's order some pizza, I'm starving."


	16. Chapter 16

Peeta's P.O.V

"So, let me get it, Katniss kinda got raped by a man in black and you saved her..?"asks Gale

"Yes, kinda, yees"

"And then you ran.."

"Yes!"

"That is the lamest story I've ever heard dude!" says Finnick

"Will you just shut up?!"

"Fine mister "I wanted to save Katniss by a man in my dreams and be a fucking hero to make her love memore, and now I pretend nothing happend and I act like a weirdo" "

"Anywaaaaays, at least you, Gale, have to help me to find out who the hell is the guy who tried to kill Katniss, so did Katniss say with other persons beside you and Madge?"

"No, not really, only with Glimmer, of course, not as friends"

'Glimmer had a frined named Jack, which was kinda like her boyfriend for a while, after they breaked up they were like enemies, then they started to talk again, but Glimmer was allways giving him some money, he was allways wearing black, it was strange.."

"Do you think...?"

'..that he is the man, no, not at all, he didn't look like that young, or maybe.."

"DUDE! I JUST REACHED A NEW HIGH SCORE! COME AND SEE!.. Peeta?.. "

"Yeah, whatever, I have to talk to Katniss about today's morning, when I acted weird.."

"You better do that.."

-at the phone-

"Hey, Katniss?"

"Hey Peeta, what's up?"

"I wanted to ask you if you want to see a film together, it's called "Dark Shadows""

"Sure, but does it mind you if I bring Jake too?"

'No, not at all" I lied, how does she even know about him?!

"Okay, see you there"

"Okay, bye!"

This Jake is mysterious, how the hell did they met anyways?!


	17. Chapter 17

Katniss's P.O.V

I don't think it was a good ideea to get Jake with me. He looks excided to meet Peeta, but still! WHAT THE FUCK BRAIN!

"So, describe me how Peeta looks like.." says Jake

"Jake, why are you so interested in him, you aren't gay, right? Cause if you are, sorry, but Peeta isn't the right person."

"No,no he just seems familliar."

"Okay,he is tall, got blond hair, deep blue eyes, athletic.."

"Yep, i know him.."

"Oh really, how come?"

"Uh, we, uh, we took guitar classes when we were five.."

"Peeta never took guitar classes..."

"Oh, really?.. then it has to be another guy."

"Anyways, let's go to the cinema"

-at the cinema-

"Hey Peeta" I say

I run to him and kiss him, while i am hugging him.

"Yep, I missed you too."

"Peeta, this is Jake.."

"Hey Jake..."

"Hey Peeta! Why so sad about that?!"

Peeta squeezes my hand.

"Anyways, you guys didn't tell me you were together.."

"Yeah, we were for two days now.."

"Wow, SO LONG!"

"Mhm, so let's go to the film, I'll pay for you Kat..."says Peeta

"I'll pay for her"

"I invited her, I'm her boyfriend, I pay for her"

"Let Kat decide!"

"Ugh, anyways, I'll pay for myself!"

I started to get already sick of them, Peeta might be gelous, and he doesn't have to be!

-in the cinema-

"Want some popcorn Katniss?"asks Peeta

"Hey Kat! I just got some popcorn for just TWO of us" says Jake

"Sorry.." I whisper to Peeta

"It's okay" he answers with a fake smile

"Kaat! Let's go! The film is starting" says Jake

"Wait, what about Pee-"

"Relax! He will find the way"

Peeta enters and looks for us, when he spots me and Jake. He doesn't look so happy, and I agree with him. Jake is a cool guy, but it is too flirty..

"Hey! Sit near me!You know, it's the only free place.." says Jake

"Seriously?! You just met Katniss and now you don't even let her boyfriend sit near her?!"

"Relaaax!"

"You know what, I'll go to the bathroom" I say

I get up and leave the room. I go in the bathroom and look at my face. The make up is so messed up, my left cheek is purple, how come? It hurts really bad too... Suddenly the door opens, I see Jake standing there. His arms were wide open to hug me

"Aw,Kat..."

"Don't. Don't touch me."

"Aww, it's about that Peeta guy?"

He gets me out of the toiletand go in the hall of the cinema, I hear somebody walking

"Katniss? Are you all right?"

"Peeta! Peeta! Pe-" Jake puts his hand at my mouth

"Shh, you don't ewant to scare him, right?"

I hear Peeta running. Jake getting me closer and crashes his lips on mine, with his toungue begging to get in.

"Leave me alone" I try to say

Peeta sees us. His face was shoked. He pulls Jake from me and hits him in the head.

"Katniss, are you allright?" he asks

I was crying and hugged him so tight. I can't loose him anymore. Suddenly Jake gets up on his feet.

"You, blond guy, you stole my only lover! Now you have to die..."

"What? You just raped my girlfriend yesterday night, you binded her to kiss you, and now you say that you loved her?!" says Peeta while he is hugging me tighter"

"That's because you tole her from ME! ALL OF THIS TIM I TRIED TO GET HER! I LOVED HER SINCE I KILED HER FATHER!"

"What?! You were the one that made my life a nightmare?! All of this times I asked myself who the hell was the terrbile person that did that to my dad and know I find out who this person is and also that this person IS STILL in love with me and how old are you?!"

"I know, I was a terrible person, but all of this time I wanted just you! And I am 25.."


	18. Chapter 18

Peeta's P.O.V

"Katniss, you need to calm down, nothing bad will happen, just don't try to mess up with him"I whisper to her

"Peeta, no. This is the guy that killed my father, he can't get paid by my boyfriend" I whisper back to him

I take two steps in the front and face eyes were full of anger. I try to smack him,but he gets my hand and puts it on my gets his knife from the pocket and tries to attack Jake but he hits Peeta in the mouth with his head.

"WHO IS THE BAD GUY NOW, EH?!" says Jake

I slap him with my other free hand and get Peeta's knife. He was lying on the floor screaming of pain, holding his arm. I try to attack Jake one more time, but has my knife in his put the knife in front of me and puts the knife in my leg. I feel blood, my own blood.

"NO! KATNISS! ARGH!" says Peeta

Suddenly I hear a BOOM behind Jake. He has a shocked face and falls on the floor with blood behind him. Finnick has a gun in his hands. I try

to run at Peeta and hug him.

"Pe-Peet-Peeta? Are you okay?"

"Everytime I am near you,when you are happy, yes"

I lean over him and kiss him with tear in my eyes. i loved him, I loved him for real. He was hugging me tight.

"I'll never let you go, I love you Katniss"

"I love you too Peeta"

And kiss him more, to feed my hunger..

**WOO! THE LAST CHAPTER! Don't worry ;) I'll start a sequel at 5 reviews!**


End file.
